Chapter two-20 Questions
by Sailor Sunfire
Summary: Harry fights back and moves for the summer


Chapter two- 20 Questions  
  
  
  
Walking back towards Ron and Hermione, Harry and Ginny's arms were loaded with food. Ron got up to help them. Harry noticed that Hermione was looking at Ron with that starry eyed expression. Thinking back on it Harry had always noticed that look on her face all the time, he couldn't help feeling stupid for never seeing the situation for what it was. Harry was more than a little mad because of this. When Ginny sat down she couldn't help it. It was like a firework when it exploded because the moment she sat down the questions started. "So you two a couple or what? You gonna get married? Did Ron make an ass out of himself?"  
  
"Ginny shut up!" Harry said, "It's none of your business. It's nobody's but theirs,ok?" Harry looked at Ginny who looked like she was going to cry. The person she loved was yelling at her. She gathered all her courage.  
  
"Love stinks!!!!"  
  
"Maybe you should get used to it" said Harry.  
  
Hermione just looked confused. "it's ok Harry we are all friends and whatever we do it effects the others. To answer your questions Ginny, yes we are a couple. Its too early to think of marriage. And no Ron didn't make an ass of himself." Harry just looked at Hermione who was looking at him with concern in her eyes. She could tell underneath that wild black hair he was furious at them. "So Harry did you ask Cho to the back to school dance?"  
  
"No. and I don't intend to I don't really want to go with her. I have no compassion for her what so ever it was I stupid crush." Hermione noticed the dryness in Harry's voice and decided better not to mention Cho again. But she still had one question that was on everybody's mind.  
  
"Harry are you mad?"  
  
" No. Why would I be mad. I'm not mad. I'm quiet happy. In fact I'm so happy I might do something stupid!" with that said he grabbed Ginny and kissed her. Ron was so shocked he dared not to say anything. When Harry started up again it was sounding more and more fierce. " HEAVEN FORBID THAT I BE HAPPY! I MEAN I LOST MY PARENTS WHEN I WAS YOUNG BECAUSE OF VOLDEMORT. BUT HEAVEN FORBID FOR MY LIFE WITH THE DURSLEYS BE REWARDED. THAT MY BEST FRIENDS IN THE WORLD LOVE EACH OTHER. THAT I." Harry looked down at Ginny and saw the tears in the eyes. She had realized that she had been used to get back at Ron. She knew that she had become a pawn in a Harry's game of wizards chess. Harry stood there looking at her crying and said "I'm so sorry Ginny I never meant to do that or to bring you in to this. I hope you can forgive me. Good-bye I am going to go."  
  
Harry left after that was said. Not only did he leave but packed his stuff and asked to live with Hagrid over the summer. Which naturally Hagrid accepted him. For the rest of the summer Hagrid tried to make Harry Happy but all that went through Harry's mind was that day in the park, the look on Ginny's face, the pain in everybodys eyes. He couldn't bear what he had done to them. So one night after Hagrid and fang went to sleep, Harry snuck out and walked up to the edge of the forbidden forest. "Well Harry you've proven that you are just as horrible as Voldemort." Harry stopped, turned around to get one last glimps of the school he loved so much and started to walk into the forest when he heard a familiar voice saying something.  
  
"Ah, young Harry much is bothering you enough to risk your life in the forest?"  
  
Harry turned around to see Dumbledore. "Hello professor. How did you know?"  
  
"Hagrid. He told me that you've been looking down and weary. So I have been watching you. Just because you have problems doesn't mean you should die a most horrible death Harry. Maybe you should talk about it with me."  
  
"No thank you Professor. I much rather not." Harry stopped as he heard some rustling from the forest. He turned around to see a hugg dog. "Sirius?" the dog turned into the form of a skinny man. Harry ran and hugged him. "What are you doing here? You'll get caught. It isn't safe."  
  
" I though young Harry if you wouldn't talk to us that maybe the one person you would talk to would be your godfather." Dumbledore said.  
  
"So Harry whats been bothering you?" asked Sirius. 


End file.
